


Pieces

by marhtin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? PTSD???, Actually this is super short and choppy lmao, Also kinda short, Death, F/F, F/M, Lydia Martin is bisexual, Lydia has nightmares, Multi, angsty, past allydia, this is kind of crappy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marhtin/pseuds/marhtin
Summary: Lydia misses her. She always will.





	Pieces

" _Allison_."

The girl's name is barely a breath that pushes past her lips, yet it is still enough to make out through the silence of the room she sleeps in. Hands clenching the sheets, beads of sweat forming on her forehead...

Lydia wakes up screaming.

•

She rubs her eyes, sitting up to blink into the black nothingness, disoriented. Her heart is beating a mile a minute, and no matter what she does, she can't stop herself from shaking. She hates this; feeling as if she is out of control, as if she is grasping onto sanity that isn’t there.

"Hey," a warm palm touches her ice cold shoulder, and Lydia shudders, turns to stare at the chocolate-haired huntress next to her. "Are you alright?"

Lydia nods, trying to swallow. _When did it get so freezing in here?_ It’s almost June. "Yeah. Yeah, it was just a dream. I’m fine."

"Don't worry," Allison’s fingers tuck the banshee's hair behind her ears, dancing on the edge of her jawline. "It's okay."

 _"It's okay. It’s perfect," she smiles, face pale, lips tinted scarlet. "I'm in the arms... of my first love, the first person I ever loved. The person... the person I'll always love. I-I love you, Lydia Martin._ "

Lydia's eyebrows furrow, confusion filling her emerald eyes. How long has she been asleep? "What are you doing here, Alli?"

"What do you mean, silly? I‘ve been here all night. Your dad let me stay after the whole Stiles incident, said we should get some rest, and that there’s no point in worrying about him when he’s finally safe in the hospital with his dad."

That's when it dawns on Lydia; the awareness of what is and what is not. It shakes her to her core, makes her chest ache with something she hasn’t felt in so long.

"You're... you're not real," she shakes her head, voice breaking. Lydia's eyes close as she repeats the three words like a mantra, takes in Allison’s pain from the sword as her own. She longs to scream at the pain, until her throat is raw and no more tears will be able to fall, but the only sound able to come out is a whisper. “You're not real."

"What are you talking about?"

She blinks away the blurriness that clouds her vision, hastily wipes away the wetness that has spilled onto her cheeks. Lydia tries to pretend the nightmare hadn’t phased her, but a sob destroys her façade even more.

Stiles wraps his arms around her, automatically knowing what has awoken her. He wipes every tear from her eye, voice gravel, but soft, as he murmurs into her hair. “It’s okay. It’s okay, Lydia.”

 _It’s okay to move on,_ is what he means.   

 _I love you Allison,_ Lydia thinks to herself as she cries into Stiles's chest, allowing herself to collapse.  _Which_   _is why I'm letting you go._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I know it's been a while since I've posted something, but leave some comments:)


End file.
